La fille du train
by Sn0wWhite1
Summary: "Pourquoi es-tu là, toute seule ?", " J'ai raté le train", "Et tes parents ?" , " Ils sont montés dans le train", " Tu es juive ?", la question était sortie toute seule. Il regretta sa brutalité. -OS-
1. Chapitre 1

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La fille du train**_

 _1941, Italie_

Aro évitait de se mêler des affaires humaines. Il donnait déjà assez dans son propre monde pour se soucier de celui des humains. Le sort des mortels l'indifférait. Durant la première guerre mondiale, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait parié sur aucun camp. Il était resté spectateur de ce massacre. Il pensait avec ironie que c'était gâcher de la nourriture. Il avait regardé, impassible, les grandes puissances mondiales s'affronter. Il avait trouvé cette guerre stupide et sans but. Les humains n'avaient pas conscience qu'il existait quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux. Et ce n'était pas Dieu. C'étaient eux : les vampires.

Certains immortels avaient combattu avec les humains durant la première guerre mondiale. Quelle perte de temps.

Cette guerre était différente, cependant.

Que les soldats meurent au combat était une chose. Que les civils soient directement impactés en était une autre. Aro commençait à remuer, incertain, sur son trône. Mussolini se perdait dans la folie meurtrière d'Hitler, tuant son propre peuple. Aro se fichait du destin des personnes qui montaient dans les trains, en direction de l'Allemagne. Il était préoccupé par le fait que ces personnes étaient sa nourriture et celle de ses congénères.

En Mars 1941, il alla exceptionnellement à Rome. Là-bas, il aurait des réponses à ses questions.

 _Quel était le point commun entre les personnes déportées ? Où étaient-elles déportées ? Que leur arriverait-t-il ensuite ?_

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Giovanni Gentile, un philosophe proche de Mussolini. Aro avait prétexté avoir des questions à lui poser sur son dernier ouvrage. Il lui poserait des questions sur des choses différentes, partant du principe que le philosophe était suffisamment lié au dictateur pour que celui-ci lui confie ses petits secrets.

Il se fraya un passage entre les passants. Les rues étaient un peu chargées. Il arriva à la place Navone, respirant enfin. Il se fit bousculer par les civils et pensa devenir fou. Retenant sa respiration, il traversa la place. Il rentrait dans des personnes sans s'excuser. Les gens prenaient en photo la fontaine. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il arrivera en retard à son rendez-vous. Giovanni ne pouvait plus le recevoir. Sa secrétaire demanda à Aro de revenir demain. Son ton arrogant l'énerva, il repartit sans mots.

Il faisait nuit. Le froid avait envahi la ville, mais le leader des Volturi ne le craignait plus depuis longtemps. Les mains dans les poches, une démarche moins noble qu'à l'habitude, il refit le chemin inverse. Les rues étaient vides à présent. Il y avait encore un peu de gens sur la place. Elle semblait plus belle la nuit que le jour. Il resta quelques secondes en admiration devant la fontaine. Neptune le narguait. Il renifla avec dédain en repensant à cet idiot de Giovanni, qui n'avait pas cinq minutes à lui accorder. Aro voulait savoir pourquoi des habitants de _sa_ ville avaient été emportés sans raison et sans _son accord_. Il détourna les yeux de la fontaine en grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible. Soudain il vit quelque chose à sa droite et il tourna brusquement la tête.

Son regard noir se posa malencontreusement sur une petite forme, inerte, contre l'un des murs de l'église. Son nez se plissa lentement de dégoût. C'était une fillette. Six ans, pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond et ses yeux d'un vert indescriptible. Elle était maigre et plus petite que les enfants de son âge. Ses vêtements étaient sales et ses joues, creusées. Ses doigts, squelettiques, tâtaient le sol à la recherche de quelque chose.

Aro la fixa quelques instants, sans bonnes ni mauvaises pensées. Il la regarda simplement, chercher quelque chose par terre. Il se demanda brièvement où était sa mère, puis remarqua qu'il s'en fichait. Il quitta la place sans se retourner.

Le lendemain, elle était toujours là. Il la remarqua immédiatement en entrant dans la place. Tout le monde était en mouvement, mais elle, elle était immobile dans son coin. Il la pensa morte. Mais les battements frénétiques de son petit cœur lui donnèrent réponse contraire à sa pensée. Elle leva la tête vers la foule et Aro crut voir une larme aux coins de ses yeux clairs.

Il quitta la place.

Aro avait eu ses réponses et il était furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Les juifs, bien sûr.

Il marchait rapidement dans les rues de Rome, tentant de se calmer.

Les juifs étaient déportés en masse vers un camp près de Trieste. Là, ils étaient préparés pour être encore déportés vers l'Allemagne. Giovanni n'avait aucune idée du sort des juifs arrivés en Allemagne.

La réponse était tellement nette et évidente pour Aro.

Ils étaient tous massacrés.

Il fit mécaniquement le chemin pour rentrer à son hôtel.

Il traversa à une vitesse folle la place Navone. Il avait l'impression de passer tout son temps sur cette maudite place. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Regardant autour de lui, il examina chaque coin de la place.

Elle n'était plus là.

La petite fille n'était plus là.

Aro se demanda pourquoi il se souciait d'elle. Puis venant à la conclusion que son sort l'indifférait, il reprit sa marche.

Dans une rue bourrée de restaurants, il la retrouva. Elle faisait les poubelles dans une petite ruelle adjacente à un établissement. Il y pénétra en silence, la surprenant sur les faits.

« Cosa stai facendo? » _(Ndt : Que fais-tu ?)_

Elle sursauta, se retournant à une vitesse folle vers lui. Son air totalement paniqué adoucit le vampire. Il regarda le bout de pain qu'elle avait trouvé dans la poubelle.

« Parli italiano? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Inglesse ? »

« Français », sa voix était si légère, si basse qu'Aro pensa avoir rêvé.

« Ah...français » soupira-t-il. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, la fixant d'un air qu'il espérait moins effrayant qu'à l'habitude « Pourquoi es-tu là, toute seule ? »

Elle regarda son maigre dîner, le tournant entre ses petites mains. Il crut l'entendre murmurer « J'ai raté le train »

« Et tes parents ? »

« Ils sont montés dans le train »

Il la fixa longuement. « Tu es juive ? », la question était sortie toute seule. Il regretta sa brutalité.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, redressant son visage maigre vers lui, « Je ne sais pas »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Sarah »

Il hocha vaguement la tête. « Tu as faim ? »

Elle regarda son petit bout de pain. « Oui »

« Viens avec moi »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons pour sortir de la ruelle. Derrière, il l'entendit trottiner jusqu'à lui. Sarah s'accrocha à lui, saisissant le pan de son manteau de ses petites mains sales. Il baissa brièvement la tête vers elle, avant de la relever d'un air indifférent.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Aro »

« Je ne connais personne de ce nom » il ne répondit pas, et elle continua innocemment « Vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique Monsieur Aro »

Il lui paya un dîner dans un grand restaurant. Elle était affamée. Aro l'écouta raconter des banalités sur sa vie. Il apprit que ses parents avaient fui l'occupation allemande en France. Que son père travaillait à l'usine et que sa mère était mère au foyer. Sarah se plaignait de son frère, que sa grand-mère préférait à elle. Elle lui parla aussi de son petit chien, Tom, qu'ils avaient laissé en France.

Il la fixa alors qu'elle finissait sa mousse au chocolat. Ses petits pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

« Que faisais-tu sur cette place ? »

Sarah leva son petit visage barbouillé vers lui « Je dois prendre le train pour rejoindre mes parents et mon frère »

Aro secoua la tête « Tes parents sont morts »

« Mes parents sont en Allemagne. On nous a dit que notre vie serait meilleure en Allemagne. Qu'on serait tous ensemble pour toujours. Je dois prendre le train »

Le vampire tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre.

Sarah posa sa cuillère sur la table. Jetant quelques coups d'œil aux autres clients, elle était trop petite pour remarquer qu'elle était la seule personne de ce restaurant à être si négligée. Sa seule réflexion fut que tous ces gens étaient très beaux et très élégants. Elle admira les plafonds peints, et les belles tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Dans sa contemplation, ses yeux tombèrent naturellement sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle était assez grande pour comprendre qu'il était préoccupé, mais trop petite pour deviner par quoi. Il n'était pas comme les autres hommes. Sarah n'avait jamais vu une peau aussi blanche et aussi parfaite.

Quand les yeux noirs de l'homme rencontrèrent les siens, elle sursauta.

« Je vais te conduire à l'orphelinat » dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Elle avait compris le sens des mots. Elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Elle le dévisagea longuement quand il se levait et s'éloignait payer l'addition. Il était le plus élégant de tous les gens ici. Il était le seul homme à avoir les cheveux longs.

Sarah considéra ses dernières paroles avec attention. Elle envisagea une autre possibilité. Elle aurait souhaité lui dire merci, mais il était trop tard à présent.

Quand Aro se retourna vers la table qu'il avait laissée il y a une minute, celle-ci était déserte. Il resta quelques secondes, choqué, à scruter la place vide où avait été Sarah. Quand il comprit qu'elle était partie, il se jeta sur la porte et sortit. Il crut s'entendre l'appeler. Mais elle ne répondit jamais. Il oublia d'être fâché contre elle quand il comprit qu'elle, une toute petite fille, avait réussi à échapper au vampire le puissant du monde. Il tenta vainement de la retrouver par l'odeur. Mais son odeur n'était plus dans l'air, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion depuis le début.

 _Intéressant_

Elle était inaudible, inodore et invisible.

Et elle était partie.

Aro soupira.

Il flâna une bonne partie de la nuit dans les rues de Rome, sans but. Il ne la recroisa pas. Il ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, il rentra dans son hôtel. Il y passa toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Vers la fin de la journée, il se décida à profiter une dernière fois de Rome avant de rentrer à Volterra. Ses pas étaient guidés par une force intérieure qui le conduit naturellement sur la place où il avait vu pour la première fois Sarah. Elle n'était pas là, évidement.

Il inspira profondément avant de lever la tête vers la fontaine. Ses réflexions étaient parasitées par les conversations des humains qu'il pouvait entendre, même quand celles-ci étaient à voix basses.

L'une de ses discussions en particulier capta son attention.

 _« Mon voisin a été arrêté ce matin »_ cracha une vieille femme, _« Lui et toute sa famille ! C'est honteux ! »_

 _« Que vont-ils faire des enfants ? »_

 _« Ils partent pour l'Allemagne avec les parents, penses-tu ! J'ai entendu dire que leur train partait cette nuit. Ils ne reviendront jamais. »_

Aro avisa l'horloge de l'Eglise. Il quitta la place dans une rage qu'il ne souhaitait pas maîtriser.

Durant le trajet, il insulta Sarah de tous les noms. L'insulte qu'il répétait et qu'il préférait était « sale petite morveuse ». Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait de toute façon pas savoir, pourquoi il se souciait d'elle. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa fâcheuse manie de disparaître sans laisser aucune trace. Peut-être était-ce la promesse d'un don futur. Il ne lui manquait que quelqu'un pour l'aider à développer ce don.

Ce don présumé embêta cependant bien Aro quand il arriva à la gare. Celle-ci était tellement pleine que sa mobilité était contrariée. Encore une fois, il tenta de la retrouver par l'odeur et encore une fois, il échoua. Ses yeux noirs balayaient frénétiquement la gare. Des soldats faisaient monter des civils dans le train. Si elle était déjà dedans, elle était perdue et Aro ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, comme si son destin lui importait finalement. Il l'appela. Il questionna des gens et même les soldats pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes. Il n'obtint aucun résultat.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps se logea au fond de son cœur. C'était un mélange surprenant de désespoir et de tristesse.

Puis soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un soldat qui avait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes dans les bras. Elle criait et se débattait, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Aro bouscula les gens qui le séparaient du soldat et de Sarah. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, l'homme était sur le point de faire monter la fillette dans le train.

« Lâchez-la immédiatement »

L'homme se retourna vers Aro, arquant un sourcil dédaigneux « Vous la connaissez ?»

Sarah tourna la tête vers le vampire à ce moment. Elle cessa brusquement de pleurer.

« Il s'agit de ma fille » répondit rapidement l'immortel.

Le soldat le détailla, puis regarda l'enfant « Elle ne vous ressemble pas »

« Elle tient tout de sa mère »

L'homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Amelia »

Le soldat renifla, regarda la fillette à l'allure si négligée puis le père tellement élégant, il demanda « Pourquoi est-elle si sale ? »

La respiration d'Aro se bloqua brusquement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent pendant un millième de seconde ceux paniqués de Sarah. « C'est une enfant » dit-il d'une voix froide, « Les enfants traînent partout et ils se salissent »

Sarah semblait particulièrement intéressée par l'échange, bien que ne comprenant pas l'italien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a ces familles, que l'on forçait à monter dans le train. Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle ne voulait plus les suivre, qu'elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle gigota dans les bras de l'homme. Elle commença à pleurer, de peur et un peu de fatigue.

Le soldat la réajusta dans ses bras en reniflant avec dédain, « Où est la mère ? »

 _Je vais le tuer_ , fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit du Volturi.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas »

« A la vérité, si, ça me regarde. J'ai trouvé votre fille, seule, dans un coin de la gare. Et quand je lui parle, elle ne répond pas- »

Il fut coupé par la voix froide et cassante de l'immortel, « Donc a la place de chercher ses parents, vous avez essayé de la faire monter dans ce train. C'est une façon de réagir assez étrange. Elle nous a échappé ce matin, quand nous visitions la ville. Je suppose que c'est à partir de là qu'elle est devenue si sale. Maintenant je vous _prie_ de bien vouloir me redonner _ma_ fille »

Le soldat le regarda d'un air hautain, mais soupirant, il tendit l'enfant au vampire qui s'empara immédiatement d'elle. Sarah se pencha à son oreille et murmura de sa petite voix fluette « Il est méchant, il faut partir »

« Je vous remercie » lâcha rapidement Aro.

Comme il semblait sur le point de s'éloigner, le soldat le rappela « Monsieur ? »

Sarah se crispa dans les bras d'Aro. « Il va nous faire monter dans le train » dit-elle d'un air paniqué « Il va nous faire monter. »

Le vampire se retourna une énième fois vers l'homme. Il songea à le tuer. Mais il y avait trop de monde.

« Puis-je vous demander quelle religion vous pratiquez ?»

Aro le regarda avec un mépris non-dissimulé. Il voulut hurler de rire en s'imaginant croyant.

« Je ne crois pas en Dieu. »

« Donc...vous n'êtes pas juif ? »

« Ai-je l'air de l'être ? »

Le soldat haussa ouvertement des épaules « Alors circulez »

Aro se jura que cet homme serait son prochain repas. Il ne répondit rien à cet être infâme et tourna les talons vers la sortie. L'enfant toujours dans les bras, il traversa les rues à une vitesse folle pour mettre le plus de distance entre Sarah et tout ceci.

Quand il fut assez loin, il se calma un peu.

Sarah le regardait avec intérêt.

« Pourquoi est-ce un problème d'être juif Monsieur Aro ? »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Ces gens sont stupides. », il remarqua brusquement qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur maintenant. Et celle-ci n'avait rien de plaisant. « Tu ne sens vraiment pas bon »

« J'ai dormi à côté d'une poubelle. »

Il leva ouvertement les yeux au ciel, « Tu as décidé de commettre un attentat et de tous nous asphyxier ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Elle le regarda et il la regarda. Il se moqua d'elle et de son innocence avant de la poser à terre.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Elle bomba fièrement le torse « J'ai cinq ans »

« Donc presque une femme. »

« Je ne veux pas être une femme. Cela a l'air très compliqué comme métier. »

« Cela ne l'est pas tant que ça. Tu sais ce que font beaucoup de femmes ? »

« Non »

« Elles prennent des bains. »

« Et pas les hommes… ? »

« Non, les hommes sont des êtres très sales. »

« Donc, vous ne prenez pas de bains ? »

« Je ne suis plus tout à fait un homme. »

« Alors vous prenez des bains ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé « Cela m'arrive. », il lui prit la main « Viens, nous rentrons. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« A l'hôtel pour te laver. Je t'aime bien mais tu me fais un peu honte. »

« Vous me faites un peu honte aussi. Vous avez des cheveux très longs, on dirait une fille. »

Il fut sidéré par son insolence. « Tu es vraiment une sale petite morveuse. »

« Merci »

« Ce n'est pas un compliment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

Elle avisa un pigeon qu'elle trouva mignon et oublia de répondre. « Ensuite, que ferons-nous ? »

« Je t'emmène avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Et mes parents et mon frère? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et elle aussi. Elle le regarda avec un intérêt disproportionné quand il s'agenouilla face à elle. Il semblait sincèrement triste et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait lui remonter le moral.

« _Cher cœur_ , je suis navré. Tes parents sont morts. »

Sarah ne répondit rien à sa confession. « Pourquoi êtes vous si triste ? » dit-elle en posant ses petites mains sales sur les joues de l'homme.

Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots.

« Sarah...tes parents sont partis sur la lune »

Les petites mains disparurent brusquement de son visage. Elle le regardait d'un air horrifié à présent « Non, vous mentez ! Ils ne seraient jamais partis aussi loin sans moi ! »

« Je suis navré. » dit-il sincèrement.

Elle pleura, naturellement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Alors il lui frotta doucement le dos, attendant simplement que ses pleurs cessent. Quand son chagrin fut chassé, elle se tourna vers lui et lui agrippa le bras « Vous, n'allez jamais sur la lune. Ne me laissez pas toute seule à nouveau.»

« Je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâche plus, cœur pur »

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée.

Aro se leva et lui reprit la main, « Viens à présent, nous rentrons »

oOo

Aro regardait les paysages italiens défiler à toute vitesse sous ses yeux. Son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir de son siège et son menton était dans sa main. Il semblait profondément ennuyé. Il y avait bien ce journal, posé en face de lui, qu'il avait tenté de lire. Mais les nouvelles qu'il contenait l'avaient agacé.

Sarah était quelque part dans le wagon à embêter un garçon qui travaillait dans le train. Elle avait décidé qu'elle l'épouserait car il était gentil. Après une intense réflexion de deux secondes, Aro avait remarqué qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à demander en mariage toutes les personnes qui étaient gentilles avec elle. Il avait eu le droit à une déclaration d'amour passionnée hier. Il avait eu du mal à lui expliquer qu'il était déjà marié. Elle avait déclaré quelque chose comme _« Vous n'avez qu'à divorcer ! »_ avant de partir bouder. Elle avait oublié d'être fâchée cinq minutes après. Il repensa à elle et un sourire traître se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il avait eu quelques difficultés à lui expliquer que le train ne menait pas à la lune mais à Volterra et qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Caius allait être hors de lui, bien sûr. Mais personne n'oserait toucher à un cheveu de Sarah tant qu'elle était sous la protection d'Aro. L'avenir de celle-ci restait cependant incertain. Il devrait la convaincre de bien vouloir être transformée. Il avait cependant quelques années pour parfaire son argumentation et tout lui déballer à ses dix-huit ans.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées. Ses yeux abandonnèrent les paysages et revinrent à la réalité du train. Sarah revint s'asseoir à ses côtés en hurlant de rire, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. « Marc m'a donné un cookie »

« Il en faut peu pour te satisfaire »

« Ne soyez pas jaloux. Vous êtes celui que j'aime le plus »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Merci, vraiment. En même temps, je t'ai sauvée, je t'ai nettoyée et je t'ai habillée. Et là, je te conduis très loin de ces barbares et je t'offre une nouvelle vie. _Tu ne peux que m'aimer._ »

Sarah tourna la tête vers lui « Dieu vous le rendra, cher cœur »

Il allait lui faire la remarque que le surnom « cher cœur » n'était pas approprié pour sa personne quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une tache sur le jupon de Sarah.

« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! J'ai payé cette robe une fortune et tu la tâches en deux secondes ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, papa, je tenais mon chocolat chaud et un monsieur m'a bousculé. »

« Je vais le tuer, qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il la regarda boire son chocolat et s'en mettre partout autour de la bouche. Là, elle mima de lui faire un bisou.

« Hors de question » dit-il d'une voix fort aiguë.

Elle rit de lui avant de reprendre une gorgée de chocolat.

Aro retourna la tête vers la vitre. Ses émotions étaient en contradiction les unes avec les autres. Il détestait la vulnérabilité dont il était victime, liée au fait qu'un si petit être possédait son cœur mort entre ses mains minuscules, le fait qu'elle puisse le briser à tout moment et le blesser. Quand il pouvait la sentir, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus, son sang chantait pour lui. C'était une sensation étrange en y repensant. Une attraction qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de la tuer, aussi exaspérante était-elle. A vrai dire, il la détestait pour le rendre si faible. Mais il l'aimait car elle était la seule personne qui ne le voyait pas comme un monstre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Une chose était sûre cependant, elle était déjà une figure indispensable à sa vie...même si elle resterait à jamais pour lui une…

« Sale petite morveuse. »

 _ **END**_


	2. Hors-Série n1

Ce n'est pas une suite, mais un « bonus ». Vous pouvez très bien vous contenter du premier chapitre et considérer que la fin de ce dernier, est la fin de l'histoire. Il y aura peut-être d'autres bonus de ce genre là. Je dis bien _'' peut-être''_ car je n'ai pas envie de m'engager.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews et les favs/follows. J'en suis charmée. C'est une histoire que j'ai aimé écrire.

Merci beaucoup

Snow'

.

.

.

 **Hors-Série n°1 :**

 _« Amour, donne-moi ta force, et cette force me sauvera. »_

 **1943, Italie, Volterra**

Elle avait sept ans.

Elle était toujours une enfant charmante.

Dans les jardins de Volterra, elle se plaisait à contempler la nature ou à jouer avec ses amis imaginaires. Elle était la reine de ce petit monde, et la vraie reine de ce château. Une reine de cœur. Parfois, Alec venait jouer avec elle. Elle l'aimait. Il était si gentil avec elle. Félix et Demetri les rejoignaient parfois. Ils jouaient à cache-cache et elle gagnait toujours. Elle ignorait s'ils la laissaient gagner ou si elle gagnait réellement grâce, entre autre, à son pouvoir dont elle ignorait toujours l'existence.

Sarah tentait d'échapper à Alec à cet instant. Heureusement, Demetri n'était pas là. Sarah avait remarqué qu'il était moins facile de gagner quand il était dans les parages.

« Je vais te trouver Sarah. Je vais te trouver et je vais te manger. »

L'enfant plaqua sa jolie petite main blanche contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses moqueries. Elle s'accroupit derrière une fontaine, prête à fuir. Ses petits pieds martelaient le sol alors qu'elle se précipitait entre les arbres. Soudain, elle rentra dans Jane.

La blonde baissa son regard rouge sur la petite forme à ses pieds, « Je l'ai trouvée » dit-elle avec ennui

« Janie, tu as triché, je le sais. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » cracha la blonde, « Je ne suis pas ta copine. »

Alec arriva après ce qui parut aux deux filles comme une éternité. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés.

Sarah se retourna vers lui et éclata de rire « Tu as des branches dans les cheveux » hurla-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

« Je suis monté dans un arbre pour te trouver » répondit-il en enlevant les branches de sa tête.

Sarah secoua négativement la tête, « Tu es vraiment trop nul. »

Alec s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jane le devança d'une voix mortelle, « Regarde-toi, Sarah. Ta robe est couverte de terre, tu as des égratignures sur les genoux, un coup de soleil sur les bras et le nez et un tas de choses dégoûtantes dans les cheveux.» Sarah fouilla à son tour dans ses cheveux et y trouva effectivement quelques choses non-identifiées, « Aro, Caius et Marcus reviennent aujourd'hui et tu n'es même pas prête pour les accueillir. »

Sarah soupira ouvertement en se remettant sur ses pieds. Jane était toujours si sérieuse. L'enfant jeta un regard moqueur à la blonde « Si tu m'attrapes, je veux bien aller me laver. », ni une ni deux, elle courrait dans l'autre sens, s'occupant à peine des _« Mais je ne joue pas avec toi ! »_ de Jane. Elle se faufila entre les arbres, ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière elle, et ses rires berçaient les jardins d'habitude si calmes. Sa course folle s'arrêta quand elle rentra à nouveau dans quelqu'un. Elle atterrit sur les fesses en riant, relevant immédiatement la tête vers la personne devant elle. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent un regard rouge vitreux et familier. Son petit cœur sauta dans sa poitrine. Elle rit, se levant presque immédiatement pour le serrer contre son cœur alors qu'il avait daigné se baisser à sa hauteur. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, captant aussitôt son odeur réconfortante. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle.

Jane et Alec arrivèrent presque immédiatement. La blonde semblait mal à l'aise, « Maître, je suis navrée, elle n'a pas voulu se changer pour votre arrivée. »

Aro les congédia d'un geste de la main. Ils disparurent.

Sarah s'écarta de lui, le fixant des ses grands yeux curieux, ses mains minuscules sur les épaules fortes de l'homme, « Comme tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps ? Tu ne m'as même pas écrit ! », elle remarqua qu'il à l'air épuisé, elle encadra son visage de ses petites mains, « Tu es fatigué ? »

Il semblait distrait par les pensées de l'enfant, un instant. « Ah, ma chérie, tu comprendras avec le temps que je ne suis qu'un vieil homme ennuyeux. »

Sarah secoua négativement la tête, lui prenant la main, « Viens avec moi. »

« Où allons nous ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

Ils flânèrent ensemble dans les jardins, ignorant tout ou presque de leur environnement. Elle s'extasiait devant la moindre petite chose inhabituelle qui lui passait sous le nez. Il suivait tranquillement à quelques pas derrière, les mains dans le dos, penchant doucement la tête quelques fois pour mieux écouter ses rires d'enfant.

Elle s'arrêta à un moment pour cueillir une pâquerette, il l'attendait sur le sentier, « Où étais-tu parti ? » demanda-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

Elle ignorait tout des vampires, et du rôle que jouait les Volturi dans ce monde inconnu des hommes. Bien sûr, elle était au courant d'un certain nombre de choses. Mais elle était majoritairement préservée de cette réalité monstrueuse.

Elle lui tendit la jolie petite fleur. « A Londres. » répondit-il tranquillement. Il la remercia pour la petite pâquerette, et ils reprirent leur chemin.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est toujours la guerre, mon coeur. »

«Je sais. » répondit-elle, « Des avions passent tous les matins au dessus du château. Alec m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'avions américains ou anglais. Pourquoi sont-ils là ?»

« Ils viennent nous bombarder, chérie. »

Elle leva lentement la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, « Mais...ils n'ont jamais bombardé Volterra... »

« Ils n'ont pas le droit . »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je leur ai interdit. »

Elle rit, incrédule. Il continuait de la regarder d'un air doux, « Es-tu le maître du monde ? »

« Cela changerait-il quelque chose si je l'étais ? »

Sarah répondit vivement un « Non ! » avant d'ajouter plus calmement, « Je t'aimerais même si tu n'étais rien. »

« Je ne suis pas le maître du monde. » dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de la fillette, « Si je l'étais, cette guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu, et tes parents seraient toujours en vie. »

« Mais si cette guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, tu ne m'aurais jamais rencontré »

Elle le fixa longuement, il semblait si différent avec elle qu'avec tout le monde. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas complètement humain. Elle voyait ses yeux rouges. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il ne lui avait jamais donné d'occasion d'avoir peur.

« Pourquoi étais-tu à Londres ? »

« C'est compliqué » répondit-il doucement. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, il se retourna vers elle après avoir noté qu'il marchait seul, « Qu'as-tu, mon ange ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu es, maintenant. Je suis grande, pourquoi es-tu si secret avec moi ? Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. »

« Oh, trésor, » il s'approcha, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, « Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais c'est impossible. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ta vie serait bouleversée. », il toucha doucement sa joue, du bout des doigts. Il frôlait à peine sa peau mais tous les doutes de l'enfant l'envahirent. Aro secoua négativement la tête, posant ses mains sur ses petites épaules, « Sarah, je veux juste te protéger. S'il te plaît, tu dois être patiente. »

« De quoi veux-tu me protéger ? »

« De tout. » répondit-il automatiquement.

« De toi aussi ? », il fronça les sourcils, ignorant où elle voulait en venir. Elle ajouta, « Je suis une enfant. Mais je ne suis pas si stupide. Je vois tes yeux rouges, et ceux de toutes les personnes de ce château. Didyme m'a dit que c'était une maladie, mais elle ment. Elle est une menteuse terrible. »

« Ce n'est pas une maladie. C'est une malédiction. »

Sarah était confuse, « Tu es maudit ? »

Il sourit tristement, « Chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout de suite ce que nous sommes. Tu dois seulement savoir que les monstres existent vraiment. Je veux seulement te protéger d'eux. »

Elle le regardait avec grand intérêt, avant de demander de sa brusquerie habituelle, « Es-tu un monstre ? »

Sarah espérait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme qu'il lui répondrait non. Mais déjà, le sourire du roi mourrait et elle comprit. Les monstres existaient, et il était l'un d'entre eux. Lui, son père, son ami, son amour était monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle voulait hurler sa douleur, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Spontanément, elle posa la seule question logique après cette prise de conscience.

« Vas-tu me tuer, Aro ? »

Elle vit quelque chose se briser en lui, déformant ses traits si gracieux. Ses grandes mains étaient toujours sur ses épaules, elles se resserrèrent légèrement, « S'il te plaît, ne dis pas une telle chose. » Il semblait paniqué à l'idée même qu'elle puisse imaginer cette éventualité.

Doucement, Sarah saisit une main du roi, elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Sa peau était aussi blanche et aussi froide que de la neige. Il continuait de la fixer de cet air étrangement bouleversé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il montre tant d'émotions, même avec elle. Il semblait toujours porter un masque de gentillesse, un masque qui était finalement tombé à cause d'une seule question. Elle était trop petite, innocente et naïve pour se rendre compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Quand elle le réaliserait enfin, il était certain d'être perdu.

« Pourquoi ta peau est si froide ? »

Elle vit la panique naître dans ses yeux rouges. Il n'avait jamais été aussi faible qu'aujourd'hui. Et, chose ironique, c'était une enfant qui l'avait finalement mise à genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre une chose qui la condamnerait à jamais.

 _Ma peau est froide, parce que je suis mort._

Mais sa sœur les sauva à temps.

« C'est assez de questions existentielles pour aujourd'hui. » lança joyeusement Didyme en marchant gracieusement dans leur direction.

Aro se leva brusquement, dominant à nouveau l'enfant de sa hauteur. Il évita scrupuleusement le regard de sa sœur quand celle-ci arriva à leur niveau, le temps pour lui de se reprendre, et de remettre en place son masque froid d'indifférence. Quand il fut sûr que ses émotions étaient suffisamment cachées aux yeux des deux femmes de sa vie, il se retourna vers elles. Les regardant à peine, il déclara devoir rejoindre la salle des trônes.

Quand il fut parti, Sarah leva la tête vers la sœur d'Aro, « Je crois qu'il est triste à cause de moi »

La sœur du roi rit, incrédule d'abord, « Aro n'est pas triste, mon ange, au contraire. Il a toujours eu une gaieté enfantine. »

Sarah secoua la tête, « Non, il est très triste. Je le vois, je le sens. Et je suis triste à mon tour, en remarquant que je suis la seule d'entre vous à le remarquer. »

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, sous le regard sidéré et interrogateur d'une reine.

oOo

« Puis-je te parler ? »

Sa petite voix fluette et douce s'était élevée dans l'air comme une caresse, dans la bibliothèque silencieuse.

Aro détourna brusquement son attention de son ouvrage. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts curieux, comme s'il était en train de faire une chose beaucoup plus intéressante et folle que de lire un simple livre, à cet instant. Il la détailla une seconde, remarquant que pour une fois, elle était dans une tenue plutôt décente. Sa jolie robe rose lui arrivait aux genoux et l'énorme ruban de la même couleur, qui servait de ceinture, se terminait par un gros nœud dans son dos. Ses petits pieds étaient habillés de ballerines blanches (étonnamment propres et brillantes), et de chaussettes blanches également. La seule chose qui n'allait pas, et qui cassait cette relative perfection, était ses cheveux relâchés, ondulés et désordonnés, qui tombaient abondamment dans son dos et devant ses yeux.

Sans fermer son livre, Aro balaya lentement la pièce du regard. Il savait que Marcus et Caius étaient là, mais ils devaient s'être perdus dans les différents rayons de cette bibliothèque si bien que finalement, Aro et Sarah avaient l'illusion d'être seuls. Il se racla doucement la gorge, tapotant de sa main blanche la place à côté de lui, sur le divan. Elle y grimpa presque immédiatement. A peine était-elle assise qu'elle se retournait complètement vers lui, lui agrippant le bras, « Je veux que tu saches quelque chose. » dit-elle d'un ton étrangement sérieux. Il resta silencieux, la fixant simplement, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il restait suspicieux. « Je veux que saches que, » reprit-elle, « quoi que tu dises, penses, ou fasses...quoi que _tu sois_ , je t'aimerai toujours de la même façon. Cela ne changera jamais. »

Elle fut satisfaite de voir le doute mourir dans son regard rouge. Il hocha simplement la tête, tapotant doucement sa petite main d'enfant de la sienne, pour seul geste affectif. Elle commençait a être déçue de son manque de réaction, mais il dit doucement :

« C'est également vrai...de mon point de vue aussi. »

Elle lui lança un sourire époustouflant et il détourna brusquement les yeux pour revenir sur son ouvrage, « Allez, va donc jouer dans les jardins...pendant qu'il fait beau. »

Il semblait gêné. Elle trouva ça adorable.

Elle l'aima tellement à cet instant. Elle aima la douceur de son ton, et la façon dont il avait de faire semblant de lire son livre, attendant en réalité qu'elle parte. Elle rit, se jeta presque sur lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Il ne fit aucun geste en retour, mais sa respiration se figea pendant la seconde où les pensées de l'enfant l'envahirent.

Quand elle s'écarta de lui, elle s'empressa de descendre du fauteuil et de partir en courant. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte.

Il rabaissa son visage vers l'ouvrage devant lui, prêt à reprendre sa lecture. Mais pendant quelques minutes, il lut et relut la même ligne. Ses pensées l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur les phrases du livre. Il commença à devenir fou, paranoïaque et faible. Incroyablement faible. Cela le paniqua davantage.

 _Je ne peux pas être faible. Je dois...je dois la tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Aro n'entendit pas Marcus approcher. Il remarqua sa présence quand celui-ci s'installa à ses côtés. Le roi leva la tête de son livre, mais n'osa pas regarder son frère. Il savait ce que Marcus allait dire, et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à l'entendre.

Quand la voix douce de son frère s'éleva à son tour, Aro comprit qu'il était perdu.

« Vous allez devoir parler à Sulpicia... »

La tête d'Aro pivota lentement vers Marcus. Son frère le regardait avec sérénité. Il ne put lire dans ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas lire ses pensées.

Il revint brusquement à son livre, et toutes les lignes de l'ouvrage devinrent soudainement lisibles à son cœur.

 _J'ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l'amour: car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter._

 _Ainsi...sur un baiser... Je meurs..._


End file.
